Gekko's Lovely Luna
'Gekko's Lovely Luna '''is the 55th episode of Season 27. Summary Gekko takes Luna Girl on their first date in the Disney Junior Town Valentine’s Day carnival, and while they’re having fun, Luna Girl tries to confess her feelings towards Gekko, despite being a villain while he’s a hero. Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks have foiled one of Luna Girl's plans again as she escapes and swore to them that she'll win next time they meet! After she left, the PJ Masks headed back home, but Gekko was most excited to go home because he's planning to make some chocolate-coated marshmallows in different shapes for his friends on Valentine's Day. Catboy smirked at Gekko as he asked him why he was so excited to be making chocolates and Owlette asks him in a teasing tone if he's in love with, which makes Gekko blush with embarrassment and stammers that he's not. He just wants to make them really quick before Valentine's Day and he wants to make sure they tasted just right just as he stops blushing. Laughing, Catboy and Owlette said okay as they went back to their homes to head back to bed while Gekko went to his home to make the chocolate-coated marshmallows before he went to bed. Three hours later, Gekko had finally finished making his treats as he tied a silvery ribbon on the little Valentine's Day bag with the moon-shaped chocolate-coated marshmallows. That bag was secretly for Luna Girl and he smiled to himself about how well he made the treats. Hopefully, Luna Girl will love them. The next day, it was finally Valentine's Day and everyone was happily handing out cards, gifts, and chocolate treats to their friends and crushes while others held each other’s hands, hugging each other, and were blushing and looking all lovey-dovey. At his locker, Greg was about to take out Luna Girl's chocolate bag and put it inside so he can go back for it after school when Connor and Amaya appeared, so he quickly hid it behind his back as Connor asked him if he was excited to go to the Valentine's Day carnival this evening, and Greg replies that he is. Plus, he has his chocolates ready to give to his friends after school. Then, Amaya noticed that Greg had his hand behind his back and she asks him what he has behind him as Greg begins to blush again like last night. Greg splutters that he has no idea what his friends were talking about, but both Connor and Amaya were smirking at each other, then back at Greg. There was something he was hiding from them, and they were dying to find out why he was acting strange whenever he mentioned something about Valentine’s Day and chocolate. Greg felt a bit hot from his face going red just as the bag behind his back dropped to the floor and Amaya picked it up before Greg could get it away from her as she read the crescent-moon shaped label that read, "To: Luna Girl, From: Gekko!" As Amaya read the label, Connor finally realized why Greg (as Gekko) wanted to make those chocolate-coated marshmallows so quick before Valentine's Day last night, he really likes Luna Girl. With a heavy sigh, Greg admits that the bag is for Luna Girl and he wants to give it to her before they go to carnival tonight, that is, if she's coming though and not planning to ruin Valentine's Day like last time. Exchanging concerned looks with each other, Connor and Amaya were not sure if Luna Girl will come to the carnival with him (Greg) just as Greg assures to them that she will, and that he just needs to convince her to come with him tonight. Connor and Amaya exchanged concerned looks again as Greg left for his first class. That evening, Gekko met Luna Girl sitting on top of a building and shyly asks her how she is and she shyly replied back that she's fine, and tonight’s been very boring for her. Gekko replies “oh”, then clearing his throat, he pulls out the chocolate treat bag from his pocket and gives it to Luna Girl as she thanks him, takes it from him, and also pulls out a chocolate treat bag with a green ribbon to give to him. Gekko was surprised that Luna Girl made him some chocolates as he thanks her for the chocolates, takes the bag, and opens it to find lizard-shaped chocolates inside, then takes one out and chews it. Then looking around, Gekko asks Luna Girl where her moths are as she told him that she gave them a well deserved day off, which left Gekko to say “oh” again, and add that it was really nice of her, making Luna Girl blush and reply back a thanks. After an awkward silence between hero and villain, Gekko finally told Luna Girl about the Valentine’s Day carnival and asks her if she would like to come with him there. Finally, after a minute, Luna Girl says that she’d love to come, not knowing that she has her hand under Gekko’s hand as they looked down and then looked up at each others’ faces, which started blushing. They then decided to stay like this until it’s time to go. Later, it was 7pm, and Gekko and Luna Girl have arrived at the Valentine‘s Day carnival, hand in hand, just as everyone stopped and turned their attention to them with shocked and surprised looks as everyone started whispering and muttering about a hero and a villain hanging out with each other in the carnival, and they all thought that was weird. All the whispering made Luna Girl feel uncomfortable when everyone only saw her with a hero, only for a second, but with Gekko, she didn't mind it at all as they went to buy two hot dogs and two smoothies before buying tickets for the rides. After they had finished eating and drinking, Luna Girl followed Gekko to the photo booth and they had their pictures taken very good. As they went out of the booth to receive their pictures, Gekko stopped in front of his friends, who had questioning looks on their faces as Sofia asked him what he was doing with Luna Girl as Kwazii asked him if he was really dating a nighttime villain. With their faces turning red, Gekko and Luna Girl explained that they are just hanging out and not dating as Luna Girl quickly took the photos and stuffed them into her pocket before any of Gekko's friends could see them. Luckily, they just shrugged and said that it's okay, much to Gekko and Luna Girl's relief, as the Disney Junior Club went to ride on the ferris wheel. After they left, Gekko looks over at a toy-grabbing crane game and suggests that he and Luna Girl should play it. Taking out a coin, Gekko puts it into the slot and it activates the game as he moved the claw with the lever that controlled it, then he spots a pink bunny toy and pressed the red button to make it go down and grab it with the claw. Then, as it pulled it out of the toy pile, the claw dropped the toy down and out of the machine as Gekko takes it out and gives it to Luna Girl as a thank you gift, for coming with him to the carnival. Blushing, Luna Girl takes the toy and thanks Gekko for it as she says that no one's ever won her a prize before. Luna Girl hugged her bunny just as Gekko asked her what she wants to do next just when she saw the Tunnel of Love nearby and shyly replies that she would like to ride in a swan boat to the Tunnel of Love. Gekko gave her a smile and says that it's a great idea as he grabbed her hand, and they walked over to the man to give their tickets to him and hopped into the swan boat before it went into the tunnel. When the swan boat carrying the two kids went into the tunnel, Luna Girl looked around the beautiful lights and heard the romantic music just when she felt an arm around her and turned to see Gekko, who was smiling and looking around just as he asked her if everything in the Tunnel of Love is beautiful. With her cheeks flushing again, Luna Girl laid her head on his shoulder and replied that everything in the Tunnel of Love is beautiful just when she saw some couples kissing, hugging, holding hands, dating, and even getting married in each of the four seasons they passed by. The two smiled and enjoyed the ride while listening to the music and looking at the pink and blue lights and glowing pictures around them. Just looking at the couples made Luna Girl look up at Gekko and she was about to say something to him when the swan boat made it to the end and he helped her out. Luna Girl then took her bunny toy out and asks which ride they should go on next as Gekko spotted the spinning teacups ride and says that they should go there next. Grabbing her hand again, Gekko took himself and Luna Girl to the teacup ride and after giving the guy their tickets, they went inside a green teacup with silver designs and as they were in, their teacup and the other teacups with other riders inside began to spin. Soon, everything was a blur when the teacup spun faster that Luna Girl had to hold onto her bunny toy really tight and Gekko had to hold onto her with his super lizard grip. He lets out a laugh and says that they really need to add seat belts in the teacups as Luna Girl shyly agrees with him and felt herself blushing again. Somehow, being held by the green PJ Mask was beginning to make Luna Girl comfortable, as she laid her head on his shoulder, again. After the ride was over, everyone got out of their teacups and they were dizzy, even Gekko and Luna Girl, but they were having so much fun that they didn't care. Later, a montage is seen of Gekko and Luna Girl riding more rides, playing games, winning more prizes, and after all that, they went to buy and eat rose-shaped cotton candy. It looked beautiful and delicious to eat as Luna Girl took a piece and lets the cotton candy melt in her mouth. Gekko asks her if this is the first time she's ever eaten cotton candy and Luna Girl replied with a nod while her cheeks turned red when she looked into his eyes. Gekko notices and asks her if she was okay and if she's coming down with something. Stopping her blushing, Luna Girl says that she's fine and that it's just very warm around the place, despite the calm but cold breeze. Just then, they heard the sound of singing as they turned to see Anna Blue and her boyfriend Damien Dawn singing their duet song Angel while their friends were playing their instruments in the background onstage. The music sounded great so the two decided to join in the crowd as they excused themselves and slipped passed some people to get into the front, all while Luna Girl held onto Gekko's hand and held her bunny toy close to her. When they finally arrived at the front, Gekko and Luna Girl saw that Catboy, Owlette, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are also at the front of the crowd as they joined them and cheered for the two singing teenagers onstage. The song left Luna Girl in awe and breathless as she smiled through it and she let it touch her heart. As they listened with their friends, Gekko went behind Luna Girl and held both of her hands and the two stared into each others' eyes as their hearts began to beat in a perfect sync. This might be the perfect time to finally tell Gekko her feelings as Luna Girl pulled him away from his friends and out of the crowd. It took a while to get out of the crowd, but after reaching to the end, Luna Girl and Gekko were alone as Gekko was out of breath and he asked her what was up. Again, Luna Girl's cheeks went red and she bent her head down with a shy expression, unable to look into Gekko's eyes. Before Gekko could ask again, Luna Girl placed her lips on his and gave him a light kiss, which was only for a second. Finally, Luna Girl pulled her face away and her face flushed even more as she realized what she had done. She felt very embarrassed and cried out to Gekko that she's sorry as she ran off and dropped her bunny toy, which Gekko caught before it hit the ground. Outside of the carnival, Luna Girl was at the park lake, standing at the bridge and looking down at her sad reflection in the water. She couldn't believe what she just did. Kissing Gekko? What was she thinking? Just then, Gekko appeared before her and she asks him what he was doing as he walked up to her and joins her on the bridge, then asked her why she kissed him. Sighing, Luna Girl just wanted to tell him that she's been having a good time with him and wants to confess her feelings towards him while they were there, but has been too shy to tell him, even after two years. Gekko asks her if she does and Luna Girl replied that she does, ever since they saved Christmas by returning the presents and they've also ice skated together, and then had their first dance at Disney Junior Manor's Valentine's Day Ball. She even admits that she started liking him ever since he saved her from falling off her Luna Board, which was why she tricked Romeo and Night Ninja into getting them and even herself out of the PJ Masks’ HQ. Bringing her close to him and giving her a tight but comforting hug, Gekko says that he understands while wiping her eyes and says that he feels the same way towards Luna Girl and wants to tell her how he really feels about her. As their faces came closer to each other, they stared into each other’s eyes, seeing the love in them, and just when Gekko gave Luna Girl her bunny toy back to her and said that he loves him, Luna Girl replies back softly that she loves him too... and before any of them knew it, they kissed. Finally, after ending the kiss, they turned and heard the sound of fireworks shooting into the sky. Gekko and Luna Girl saw them come out in pink, red, and white colors and they also came in different Valentine’s Day shapes: hearts, flowers, love letters, and kiss marks. Then, as they watched the fireworks, Gekko and Luna Girl held each others’ hands again just as she whispers to him that this has been the best Valentine’s Day night she’s ever had, but guesses that they might go back to being enemies again tomorrow night, then asks what their friends would think about their love for each other if they ever find out. Squeezing her hand with his, Gekko whispers to Luna Girl to not worry and that their love for each other will be their little secret, even though two of his friends, Catboy and Owlette, already knew that. As Luna Girl laid her head on Gekko’s shoulder again and held her bunny toy in her arm, they continued to watch the fireworks happily, ending the episode. Song(s) * Angel Characters * Gekko * Luna Girl Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Season 27 images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Complete Season 27 episodes Category:Code Lyoko Category:Couple images Category:Feast images Category:Season 27 episodes based on cartoons